


Leak

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Master/Servant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke is constantly waking up in his master's bed, today it seems like it's going to go way further than that.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 9





	Leak

Luke opened his mouth to scream, being kissed as he was laid down on a soft bed. The man on top of him was strong, brown hair and eyes that made Luke's heart stop when he first saw them. His teeth were sharp, and his skin was cold, yet inviting to the touch as Luke gripped his shoulders. He didn't know where he was, or who this was on top of him, licking over his lips, biting down on his neck as he began to remove the boy's clothing, stripping him naked right there.

Luke just laid there, too afraid to say anything, or move, he watched his shorts be pulled off, casually tossed across the room like they were nothing but dead weight. The tiled floors had a pretty acanthus leaf pattern on them, and so did the headboard of the bed. The curtains overtop it hung down in all of their silken transparent glory, letting Luke's shadow be cast onto them as the sun set in the window. 

Luke was picked up, underwear pulled off by the stranger's mouth, wait, no, Luke was beginning to regain consciousness, he knew who this was, who he was. 

This was Clive, his … owner, as one around here would say. "s-sir-" Luke breathed out, feeling a tongue drag it's way down his stomach, licking between his legs before it traveled back up. 

"Sir!" Luke bit his lip, receiving bites to his chest. Teeth clenched around and pulled at his nipples, making him groan out Clive's name. He must have been plucked from his own bed as he slept; Clive didn't like when Luke went to bed without him, it made him feel alone. He would often lift Luke from his own bed, just to bring the boy to this room, and hold him while he slept. 

He'd never done this before, kissing Luke all over his neck, biting and tugging at his ear before licking over it. Luke closed his eyes and made a foreign sound, moaning as his head was allowed to rest comfortably against the pillow. The room was still, Luke was holding Clive's hands, his legs open, presenting his master a drooling, quivering slit. The air was cold, and so was Luke between his legs. 

"F-forgive me- I'm dirtying your bed-" Luke whimpered out, feeling like he couldn't breathe. His breath had long been taken away, sucked from his mouth when he was kissed all those minutes ago. Clive slowly sat up, the bed creaking as he looked down at Luke … 

He had indeed made quite the little puddle, Clive could only grin though, reaching down, touching the fluid with his fingertips. It was unrealistic, but that made Clive all the more excited as he let one of those fingers press up against Luke's hole. 

"All of that came from this little place here?" Clive asked, his voice low, rumbling in Luke's ears, making his heart trip and fall and blush with an intense embarrassment. 

"S-sir-" Luke whimpered out, before that finger was slid inside of him. " Well that's no good, I can't have you leaking all over the floors now can I?" Clive asked, sliding in another finger. 

It barely fit … perfect. Luke's legs twitched, but he held them open, letting his breath trickle from his mouth as he shakily moaned, back arching slightly. When Clive began rubbing his fingers against Luke's more sensitive internal spots, he was met with whimpers and mewls, and quick shallow breaths as Luke held onto his other hand. 

"Oh, what to do with you? You're entirely soaked down here, does this feel good?" Clive asked, and Luke immediately nodded, feeling a thumb press against his clit. His slicked fingers slid easily past the little nub, causing Luke's body to twitch around, panicked by the unfamiliar sensation. He stilled when a mouth came down onto his own, and he was kissed, allowing for Clive to groan his name into his mouth as he continued to rub Luke, hearing the sound of sticky fluids displacing themselves, running down his hands before something incredible happened. 

Luke's body gave in, and he tossed his head back as something came spraying out of him, accompanied by a loud noise and hot tears spilling from his eyes. Clive watched as the fluid stained his clothes, seeping into his pants. It was hot, literally, steaming as he watched Luke's hips twitch.

He was done now, letting out soft moans as he laid there, stomach quivering, crying, beautiful.

Clive pulled his fingers out, inspecting them, spreading them apart just to watch the slightly creamy fluid pull apart from itself … he hummed, "how did that feel, good?" He asked, getting a nod before he was pushed over, allowed to lay on his side. He panted, listening to the sound of Clive's belt coming undone. 

"I'm happy I bought you when I did, to think I would have missed out on this-" Clive said. Luke listened as the leather belt was tossed aside, hitting the floor with a soft thud before the sound of a zipper coming undone took over his mind. He was still, his face red as he felt the tip rub itself against his slit. 

"It's so small, is it going to fit~? maybe you'll be torn apart~" Clive tauntingly said, rubbing Luke's side, "Maybe you'll be lying here for hours wishing you could feel your legs, wouldn't that be fun? Then there'd be nothing to stop me from having you anyway I want-" Clive said, watching Luke tense his body as he anticipated Clive's next move. 

He knew it was coming, but- when Clive began pushing into him, he didn't expect it to hurt so much. Clive held onto his hips, keeping Luke from bucking him off as he squirmed around. "S-stop! Sir- please-!" Luke whimpered, before his hips were pulled back, and his stomach was filled to the brim with something warm, and hard. His mouth hung open in shock, and his legs moved, it felt so good, but so painful, he didn't know what to make of it. 

And then he went limp, feeling a hand rub his butt, sliding up to his back, allowing for more tears to free themselves. He hiccuped, sobbing quietly into the pillow, the pain was beginning to wear down, but for some reason he was scared. 

"Shh, it's alright- you'll get used to it, we're gonna do this lots from now on, okay~?" Clive said, pushing himself just a little deeper. Luke felt- like he couldn't breathe. He tried to take in a breath, but it wasn't deep enough. He couldn't move his legs, or his arms, and his stomach was bulging. Clive held him down as he slowly slid out, and Luke was struck with pain, a chill running down his spine as his stomach was sparked with lightning. 

Clive bit his lip, watching Luke tremble underneath him as he moved. The boy felt like a luxury item, gripping him with his small body, clenching around him in, fear? Was it fear? 

Clive stared down at Luke, a hazy look in his eyes before he chuckled, yeah, it was fear. He began to thrust, watching Luke's eyes flutter shut, and his face turn red. Clive felt his chest tighten at the sight, and he reached out, putting his hand through Luke's hair, petting him like he was just a poor little lost puppy. 

In a sense he was, lost on what to do with himself as he felt his stomach stretch and contract with Clive's length. For some reason, his body liked it, his body liked it much more than he did, and he felt a warm feeling begin to fill his head, until Clive had begun sharply thrusting into him. It was slightly slow, but each swing of his hips felt like a punch to the ovaries. He pulled out slowly, swinging forward with force, and a loud smacking sound that did nothing but embarrass Luke further. He moaned, drooling on the bed as he began rolling himself over, laying on his back.

Clive stopped for a second to let him get comfortable, and once Luke was settled down, biting on his hands as he looked down at what was happening to him. 

Clive lifted his legs, gripping his thighs as he continued his movements, watching Luke dissolve into the bed. He put the pillow over his own face, biting down. On it, making all kinds of sounds. The faster Clive got, the harder he hit, the deeper he pushed himself, the more Luke started to unravel. Clive let go of his legs, and held onto his hips, "Good boy~ you're taking it all so well! You're so good at this Lukey!" Clive said, grinning at the little smile that came to the boy's face. 

Clive panted a little, watching him closely, " I wanna make you feel good like this every single day, you're mine-" Clive mumbled, mostly just horny. 

Luke was so light, Clive picked up his lower body, watching him arch backwards and grip the sheets like he was possessed, but before Luke could cum, he stopped, pulling out of him as he pushed his thighs together. 

Luke whimpered, "noo! P-put it back!" He whined, slapping Clive's hands before his chest was glazed in fluid. Clive felt his body seemingly get lighter as he dripped cum all over Luke's chest, able to feel his heartbeat as he begged him not to stop. 

Clive pulled away, and looked at him.

Squirming, face completely red, covered in cum just begging him for more. 

"Hm? What is it that you want?" Clive asked. Luke froze, turning red, feeling a hand rubbing him up and down his sides. 

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" 

"..." Luke huffed, turning away, covering his face. Clive began prodding at his hole with his length, "this, right?" He asked, and Luke looked down, panting a little. 

He nodded, and Clive tilted his head, "If you say so~" he said, putting it in the lower hole. 

"W-wait! Not there!" Luke whined, gripping Clive's wrists. 

"Not where? Oh you want me to put it here?" Clive asked, pushing his fingers inside of Luke. "Oh but my fingers are there, so there isn't any room, see?" He said, and Luke shook his head, "It's gonna hurt-!" He begged, but Clive did it anyways, slowly sliding into the hole, biting his lip as his fingers were pushed slightly. 

Luke screamed, unable to process what exactly was happening to his body. It hurt, but it felt so good? Clive was already thrusting, fingers hooked inside of Luke, spreading themselves out. 

Luke cried his lungs out, not getting an ounce of sympathy, but it was fine, he didn't want it. He was starting to like it, it hurt, a lot, but he'd never felt so hot before. He could breathe a little easier too, so he did, gasping for air as Clive mistreated his poor backside. 

Clive took his fingers from Luke, shoving them in his mouth, "Shh, you're going to wake everyone else up-" He said, and Luke gagged, whimpering, wanting that hand to go back to where it was. He turned his head, and Clive pulled his fingers out, "p-put it back! Please! I need it!". 

Clive bit his lip, "you want to cum that bad?" 

"Y-yes! Sir please!" 

Clive sighed … so cute, he took to Luke's button, pressing his fingers against it, rubbing it in any way that made Luke squirm. Probably overstimulating him as he stroked at it, pinched it, did whatever he could to make Luke's body dance for him. All the while he continued using his body, thrusting hard, watching the boy as he tried to figure out what to do with himself. 

Clive moaned, " Luke~ you're being so loud~" He said, and Luke covered his mouth, breathing hard through his hand as he moved his hips. Clive watched him grind himself into his hand, and eventually he stopped moving it, letting Luke grab hold of his palm and start humping his fingers. He was trying so hard, he wanted it so bad. 

"Good boy- good- ngh" Clive clenched his teeth as he came, taking a breath as he filled Luke, who seemed to be doing the same thing. He was crying again, drool and other liquids gushing from his face as he laid there, legs wide open, exposing the slipping hazard they'd created … 

"You're such a pretty boy- good job- i love you~" Clive said, pulling out of Luke, kissing him all over his face. Luke just wrapped his arms around Clive's shoulders, weakly humming as he kissed his cheek once, and almost fell asleep. 


End file.
